


She Belongs To My Heart

by Snacky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Lumatere Chronicles - Melina Marchetta
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Jon x Sansa Remix, Photoset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: A long lost queen, and her sworn protector. Together they travel back to their home, together they’re stronger than any enemy, and together they belong.
~
Created for the 2016 Jon x Sansa Remix.





	

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Original couple: Finnikin/Isaboe.
> 
> Original post on Tumblr: https://thatgirlnevershutsup.tumblr.com/post/150864773743/heres-the-first-photoset-i-made-for-this-years
> 
> All quotes from Finnikin of the Rock, by Melina Marchetta. Not mine, no profit is being made, don’t sue, etc.


End file.
